Do you see me
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Fay Green is an aspiring magician,and has been on her own for years. She is recruited by a mysterious group called the Eye, she has a new family and an aspiring romance with Jack Wilder.With the FBI hot on her tail,how much is she willing to lose in the name of magic.
1. Chapter 1

"Wolfgang Von Goethe once said Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen,"I say to my small audience outside the Washington memorial in DC.

"So if that's true then if you believe in yourself you can amaze others,"I say as I take a cigarette out of my pocket.

I don't smoke I just use it for this particular trick.

"If I believe that I can make this cigarette disappear, then it should,"I say sticking the cigarette to one side of my thumb, move my hands a few times then it's gone.

My audience seems impressed, even though I've performed this trick for years it never ceases to amaze me the shock people get when they see it for the first time.

"I'd bring it back, but I really need to stop smoking,"I say throwing the cig to the ground.

"She didn't make it disappear it's right here,"says a guy standing to my right as he picks up the cigarette I had dropped to the ground.

I pretend to act shocked even though this is all part of the show.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ron,"I say as the guy looks shocked that I knew his name.

"What,"the guy says looking shocked.

"You mean your not Ronald David Andrews,born March 3, 1976, and you don't live at 2501 Pennsylvania Ave. My mistake,"I say as my audience starts to whisper.

"So what you're a psychic too,"Ron asks as I move his wallet up my sleeve.

"No, I have your wallet,"I say moving my hand and his wallet slips into my hand and then I hold it up.

Ron grabs his wallet from my hand"You're a thief, you stole this".

"In that case, I should probably give your phone back,"I say sticking my hand into my jeans pocket and pull out his blackberry.

"Now let me ask was my hand ever in your pocket,"I ask handing him his phone back.

"No,"He says slightly embarrassed.

"Then Abracadabra,"I say as I bow and my audience claps.

"Thank you you've all been great, and don't forget to tip,"I say motioning to the hat I set out.

The audience throws some money into the hat and walks away except for Ron, "How the hell did you do that".

"A magician never reveals her secrets,"I say as he walks away.

"What no tip".

Now I don't feel so bad for taking thirty bucks from his wallet.

I walk over to the hat and start stuffing the bills and coins into my own wallet when I see it.

Sitting at the bottom of the ball cap was a card.

When I pick it up I realize that it's like the tarot cards one of my foster mothers used.

It says justice at the top and has a picture of a king sitting on a throne holding a sword over his head.

On the other side is an eye and below it read

MARCH 29

4:44 pm

45 EAST EVAN ST

NY,NY

What the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I've seen worse than 45 east Evan street, but I've seen better.

When my cab pulls up in front of the building four days later all I can think is this is that this may be the chance I've been waiting for my whole life.

As I climb up the stairs in the building for the first time since receiving the card I start to think that this might all be some bizarre trick.

Once I see the first floor I see a middle aged guy in a hat standing in front of the door I think I was supposed to go to.

I pull the card out of my pocket,"You got one to"I say to the guy.

"And here I thought I was the only one, Merritt McKinney,"the guy says moving forward slightly.

"I'm.."I start before he puts up a hand.

"Don't tell me, Frankie, no Farrah?"He says sounding proud.

"Fay,Fay Green,"I say as I hear more talking coming up the stairs.

"I think you know exactly what I've been up to Danny I've seen all the anonymous postings on my website,"a women's voice says.

"You have a website that's good. Good for you, get the word out there"says a guy as him and the girl come up the stairs.

The girl is holding a cup of coffee and one of the cards,"Oh".

"Ok, looks like blondie and I weren't the only ones chosen. Let me be the first to kick my ego to the curb"says Merritt.

"Excuse me,"The guy says coming closer to the door, who is wearing a sweater and has a bit of an irritating voice.

"Doors locked,"Merritt says moving away from the door.

"Is it I'll check,"the sweater guy says checking the door.

Did he think we didn't know what a locked door was?

The girl takes another step forward but Merritt stops her,"You, now hold it don't tell me Helen, no no Henley".

"It's on your coffee cup"Me and the sweater guy say at the same time.

"Thanks for keeping me honest but that wasn't mentalism but the way just an observation. Second observation you are beautiful"Merritt says as I roll my eyes.

Henley thanks him, while the crabby guy starts to open his mouth,"Ok thank you. That was very nice, very well polished, nice bit. J. Daniel Atlas, nice to meet you. Very nice, I know who you are and I just want to say I'm not interested in you doing your mentalism thing on us. Especially since we don't now who brought us here or even if it's real"The irritating guy or Atlas says.

Wow, what a douche.

"Hold on, I'm sensing, I'm sensing you are a control freak,"Merritt says as Henley and I smile.

"I'm sorry have we met before,"Atlas asks a little confused.

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out you are a control freak,"Henley says.

"She's right I just met you, I'm not a mentalist and that little fact is all I can see,"I say moving my hands to make my point.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"Atlas says.

What a shock.

"Only you would take that as a complement"Henley says and I can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok, great good another complement"Atlas says agreeable.

Last time that will happen.

"Ok and that's why you're no longer a couple,"Merritt says as Henley and Atlas look embarrassed and I smile.

She can do much better.

"No, no, no. We were never a couple"They both say.

"He just used to saw me in half,"Henley says as if that's a part of her life she would like to forget.

"She was a very good assistant,"Atlas says very matter a factly.

"But I was too fat for Danny,"she says.

I'm a size four and there is no way she can weigh much more than I do.

"No, I said that one time,"Atlas says like it will make it better.

"Ether way you still said it,"I say.

"I'm sorry, who are you,"Atlas asks now acknowledging I'm there.

"Fay Green and you're a jackass,"I say as Henley smiles and Merritt chuckles.

"It was because of the trap door,"Atlas says ignoring what I just said.

"You made it this big no one could fit through there. No one,"Henley says moving her hands so there fifteen inches apart give or take.

"Rebecca fit through, Rebecca fit through for years,"Atlas says.

Wow, not asking who Rebecca is that wouldn't go well.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay in those tiny little costumes?"Henley asks.

My Mom said that more times than I could count, apparently it's really hard.

"Ah no I'm the main attraction,"Atlas says.

I stand by my statement, what an ass.

"Ok so he never made you feel special, and trust me you deserve to feel special,"Merritt says.

Is every guy in magic just a douche.

"Ok great nice story. Hope you guys enjoy each other's company,"Atlas says as a guy around my age comes up the stairs.

He's around my age, black leather jacket, and jeans, but there's just something about him that's so electrifying I can't take my eyes off of him.

"No way, Daniel Atlas. Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done your like I idolize you, seriously"The new guy says.

He just lost some points, but he's still hot.

"A true fan, it's so nice to meet you,"Atlas says shaking the new guy's hand.

"I'm Jack, by the way,"the new guy says taking his hand back.

"Did you get one of these"Merritt asks taking his card out of his pocket.

"Oh, yeah. Death"Jack says taking his out of his own pocket.

Death, that had to be fun.

"The high priestess"Henley says moving her cup so we could visibly see the card.

"I'm the lover,"Atlas says holding his up.

"Three minutes,"Henley says under her breath.

"Hermit"Merritt says holding his up.

Not a shock.

"Justice,"I say holding up mine.

"So what are we doing out here. Are we waiting for someone?"Jack asks putting his card away.

"Doors locked,"We all say at the same time.

"Well, nothing is ever locked,"Jack says as he walks to the door and starts picking the lock.

After a second the door opens and we all walk inside the apartment.

"What is this place,"Henley asks looking into the bathroom.

"Oh wow, thought my apartment was nasty,"Merritt says looking at Henley's gaze.

"Reminds me of some of the holes I've lived in,"I say as I look into one of the cluttered bedrooms.

"Man it's freezing in here,"Jack says rubbing his hands together like he's cold.

In the living room, there's a weird impression on the floor and beside that a yellow rose, a note and a vase filled with water at the other end of the room.

"What's that,"Henley asks as we all file into the room.

"I don't know,"Atlas says as he picks up the note.

"What's it say,"Merritt asks as I peek over Atlas's shoulder to look at the note.

"Now you don't,"I say reading over his shoulder.

"A rose by any other name"Henley says as she picks up the Rose and sticks it into the vase.

The water in the vase starts to disappear and it's flowing along the floor.

"Oh wow,"Jack says watching.

"Oh my god,"I say in shock.

The water goes into the indent on the floor, which sinks a little bit against the floorboards, soon the room fills with smoke.

"It's gas,"Jack says taking the shoulder bag I just realized he had off, and drops it onto the floor.

"Relax it's just dry ice,"Merritt says in a calming way.

"Cool,"Henley says watching.

"What do you think this is,"Atlas asks looking right at me.

"I have no idea,"I say still watching the steam rise.

"Wait I'm getting something,"Merritt says setting his fingers to his brow,"I've got nothing".

"Ok thank you for the delay,"Atlas says annoyed.

"I was just trying to add some space for wisdom,"Merritt says as if he's offended.

"So you're like Buddha if he wasn't so enlightened,"Atlas says,clever.

"And you're like Jesus if he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake,"Merritt says, sounding arrogant himself.

"Knock it off you two,"I say as the room continues to fill with steam.

"Danny, be honest did you so this,"Henley asks looking right Atlas.

"No, wait did you,"Atlas asks turning to Jack.

"I wish,you,"Jack asks turning to me.

"No,"I say looking back at him.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it,"Merritt asks sounding offended, after we don't respond,"Oh,well great".

Atlas goes and flips the light switch to no avail.

"Electricity's out"Jack declares.

"And so's the heating,"I say as I notice a camera of some sorts on the wall.

"Well it's a trick,"Merritt says as he reach's up and turns one of the lightbulbs in the chandelier and it turns on.

Lights come out from the camera, and from other points in the apartment,they all meet in the middle of the room.

Once they do meet they all come together to look like blueprints.

"There blueprints"Henley exclaims.

"They're incredible,"Atlas says reaching up to touch one.

They start to change shape and come together in a new way.

"Who do you think did this,"Jack asks in awe.

"I don't know but I'd really like to meet them,"Henley says not taking her eyes off the plans.

"This is amazing,"I say watching the prints trying to figure it out.

"It's a show,"Henley says as more prints appear.

"I think we're supposed to put it on,"I say still watching,and thinking that my Mom would have loved this.

If she could be here right now, it would blow her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Merritt McKinney

Daniel Atlas

Henley Reeves

Jack Wilder

Fay Green

Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly presents The Five Horsemen.

I have never been so freaked out before a show in my life.

Of course, the shows I did before were never more than fifty people on my best day, but this is Vegas, and it only makes what we're doing seem all the more real.

But every time during the show I would start to freak out I would just look at Jack and those fears went away.

It been four months since we really got serious and he became my boyfriend.

But every time I looked at him I still couldn't believe he was mine.

He said that even if the eye wasn't real, at least he had me.

At the end of the show, Merritt says,"Thank you now we would like to try something,that will set us a bit apart".

"For our final trick we're going to do something never before done on a Las Vegas stage,"Henley says moving down the stairs.

"Or any stage for that matter,"Jack says moving from beside me and down the stairs.

"Would you like that?"I say as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen,tonight we're going to rob a bank,"Danny says from the center of the stage.

The crowd cheers even louder, guess they like witnessing felonies.

"You're all really excited for a crime,"I say looking at Jack.

He smiles.

"I'm getting excited, what about you people,"Henley says as the crowd continues to cheer and Jack and Merritt jump up and high five each other.

"Ok, ok now please settle down. Now, who here has a bank they would like us to rob"Danny asks as hands shoot up from all over the arena.

"That's a lot of people, so we'll just choice one at random"I say as Jack, Merritt and Henley pick up the glass bowls from the side filled with ping pong balls.

"My associates will make sure it's random,"Danny says as I move to the stairs.

"In Jack's bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers. Jack will you hand me a section number,"Danny says as Jack throws the ball not to Danny but to me.

The crowd cheers a little bit louder,"Nice go to the person you're sleeping with"Danny says as the crowd cheers.

Jack smiles and I can feel my cheeks burning up.

I throw the ball to Danny, he catch's it and holds it up with triumph ,"We are looking at section B, where's section B"Danny asks as a section close to the top starts to cheer and stand up.

"So it's one of you lucky people,"I say as they cheer louder.

"I don't know why everybody seems happy Fay,it's only them. Merritt can I get a row number,"Danny says as Merritt picks a ball and throws it to Danny, who barely catch's it.

"Nice to see everyone here isn't sleeping with Fay. Thank you, Merritt, we are looking at row number five"Danny says as he embarrass's me yet again, he holds up the ball and a row in section B starts to cheer really loud.

"And Henley can you throw me a random seat number,"Danny says as Henley picks a ball and throws it to Danny.

"Now I'm really glad you didn't throw it to Fay. It's lucky number thirteen, B-5-13. Where are you,"Danny asks as a spotlight goes to the seat.

"Sir stand up, will ya,"I say as the guy does just that.

"Can you just confirm to me that this is your seat, B-5-13?"Danny asks as on of the ushers gives the guy a microphone.

"Yes,"He says a little nervously.

"Wonderful, now can you please tell us your name and the name of your bank,"Danny asks as I move off the stairs and onto the main stage next to him.

"My name is Etienne Forcier, and my bank is the Credit Republic of Paris,"Etienne says as the crowd gets real quiet.

"We were hoping for a little more local. Like a Mom and Pop credit union with no security, but that's fine, a promise is a promise, so come on down and we'll rob your bank, and while he does that, there is someone here. Without him, we would just be five magicians working the circuit trying to get, well actually trying to get here, you probably know this man, if not from one of the many, many businesses he puts his name on, he is our friend, our benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressler. Please stand up Art"Danny says as he motions towards Arthur and his wife Jasmine.

Arthur stands up and Merritt says as he leads Etienne to the stage,"The only one here with the queen's cell phone number".

"Stay standing Art, I want to say that when we came to Mr. Tressler we promised that as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic,"Danny says as we all make our way back to the main stage.

"We want to thank you and we want you to notice that on the sign out front we made sure to put your name on top,"Henley says as Jack comes over beside me and slips his hand into mine.

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl that won't be me necessary much longer,"Arthur says as an usher hands him a microphone.

"We haven't done our closer yet, why don't you watch it and you can decide for yourself, ladies and gentlemen, Arthur Tressler"Henley says as Jack let's go of my hand and goes to get the helmet.

"Once again,the cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney"Danny says as Etienne finally walks onto the platform.

"Etienne what Jack is bringing to the stage is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet. You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time, to your bank in the 8th, 9th arrondissement"Merritt says as Etienne agrees.

"Once you there we'll be able to speak to you through this helmet,"I say as Jack sets it on him.

"Oh my god that's beautiful, it has the added attraction of being very stylish. Tt's about time the French learned from America on that subject,"Merritt says as the helmet lights up.

"Thank you, thank you very much,"Etienne says as the crowd cheers.

Danny and Henley come back up the stairs, and Danny pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket,"But before you go anywhere could you pick a card any card, not that card, no that's an old American joke you can take that one"Danny says as the audience laughs.

"This one"Etienne asks his hands hovering over the deck.

"Show your card to the audience but not to is we like to be surprised,"I say as we all turn around so we wouldn't be able to see the card.

"Ok great if you can just sign your name there in English if possible,"Danny says as he hands Etienne a pen and he signs the card.

"That's good,"Merritt says as we all laugh.

"Thank you,"Danny says as arrogant as ever.

"Put it in your pocket"Danny instructs as Etienne finishes signing his name.

"And now for one tiny detail,"Henley says as she unleashes the scarfs and they move around in the air for a few seconds before they move away it reveal the transporter.

The crowd starts to clap and cheer again at the sight of the new object that appeared from nowhere.

"Now Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption, and I'll step off it bonne chance,"Merritt says as Etienne steps onto the transporter.

"It's 11:50 here in Las Vegas, so that makes it 8:50 in Paris give or take, so your bank will open up in ten minutes. So good luck"I say as Henley picks up the remote.

"One, two, three"Henley counts back as she presses the button and the top and the bottom of the transporter move and comes together.

The audience gasps,"What the fuck"Merritt says as everyone in the audience is shocked.

"Etienne, Etienne"Danny says as he looks around like he'll pop up at any time.

"Danny how good is our insurance,"I ask also looking around.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that was it, I liked that little French guy,"Merritt says as we continue to call Etienne's name.

"Where'd he go,"Jack asks looking at me as I shrug.

The screens start to flicker and Etienne's face comes on.

"Wait there he is,"Danny says pointing to one of them as the audience starts to clap, relieved.

"No, no, no, no, please, please, please, this is Daniel Atlas can hear me. Etienne are you alright,"Danny asks as we all turn our attention to the screen.

"Yes,"Etienne says.

"Perfect, what do you see in there,"Danny asks.

"Money, is this real"Etienne asks as he picks up some bills.

"So it's all real, looks to be three million euros worth"Danny says as I can hear a hush over the audience,"Ok here's what we're going to need you to do, I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show and I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money".

"Now drop it,"Danny says again as Etienne does what he's told.

"Now on the side of your helmet, you should feel a button. Don't press it just yet that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Ok good now you can press it"Danny says as Etienne locates the button.

"Alright now,Etienne hold on tight you might feel a bit of a vacuum,"Jack says as Merritt laughs.

Sure enough, the money starts the move around like it's being blown around by a fan.

The money starts to move out the room when there is a slight clicking.

"Hold on,"Danny asks as the clicking starts.

Then money starts to fall from the ceiling and everyone in the audience starts to grab all they could.

Jack and Merritt high five again and the Jack comes over and gives me a kiss, everyone is too busy watching the money to notice.

"What do you think babe,"Jack asks as we pull apart.

"This is incredible,"I say watching the money fall.

I grab his hand and run up the stairs with the others.

"Thank you, Etienne, thank you, everyone,"Danny says as he waves to the audience.

"We are the five horsemen ,and goodnight,"we all say at the same time.

I take Jack's hand again and we all bow, while the crowd cheers and grabs all the money they could.


	4. Chapter 4

After the show, Jack and I go back to my room, and as I'm kicking off my heels and unbuttoning his shirt, he won't stop kissing me.

After I unbutton the bottom button, Jack picks me up, throws me onto the bed, climbs on top of me and starts to unbutton my blouse.

I smile in between the kisses and then Jack suddenly pulls away from me.

"What's wrong,"I ask confused.

"I'm in love with you, that's what wrong, I love you Fay Cynthia Green, I love you more than I've ever loved anything, ever,"Jack says smiling at me.

"I love you too Jack Gregory Wilder,"I say as Jack kisses me again.

A few hours later, after Jack had fallen asleep with his arms around me, I started to think.

I really did love Jack, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but what kind of life would that be if we were always chasing something that might not even exist.

After a while I slowly move Jack's arm off of me, trying not to wake him, stand up and walk over to my suitcase, pick out a black dress, along with underwear and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I come out twenty minutes later Jack is sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, how'd you sleep,"I ask putting my makeup bag back into my suitcase and then zipping it up.

"Fine, what time is it,"Jack asks reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

"It's almost eight,"I say walking back to the bed and leaning over and I give him a kiss.

"What was that for,"Jack says as we break apart.

"Because you're so cute in the morning,"I say walking over to where I'd kicked off my shoes the night before and slip them on.

"Same to you,"Jack says as he moves to the edge of the bed and continue's to rubs his eyes.

"Do you want coffee?"I say throwing him the pants he'd been wearing the night before.

"That sounds great,"Jack says as he stands up,pulling up his pants.

"Make sure you pack all of your stuff, you don't want to leave anything behind,"I say pulling my long blond hair into a ponytail.

"Yes Mom,"Jack says mocking me.

"You really don't want to mock me, Jack Wilder,"I say walking over to Jack so I'm standing right in front of him.

"Why,"Jack asks.

"Because you won't like it when I mock you,"I say as I leave the room.

I go into the living room where Danny and Merritt are already there.

"Morning,"I say as I come down the stairs and walk to the coffee pot in the small kitchen off the living room.

"That was some night last night,"Merritt says as I pour two cups of coffee, one for me and one for Jack.

"Sure was,"I say drinking my own cup.

"Is Jack still asleep? We should probably leave soon,"Danny asks as I carry the cups to the small table in the living room.

"He'll be down soon,"I say sitting down in the uncomfortable dining room chairs.

Merritt lays down on the couch with a book, and Danny goes over to the window with his phone as Jack comes downstairs, now fully clothed, sits down next to me and puts his feet up on the table.

A few minutes later the door opens and like twenty FBI agents come crashing in with their guns drawn.

"FBI, put your hands up,"Says the guy in the front as the ten or so people enter the room.

"In a minute,"Merritt says still reading his book, while Danny, Jack and I do as we're told.

"Put the book down,"the agent orders as he goes over to Merritt, he puts the book down.

"Freeze put your hands in the air,"Another agent says as Henley comes down the stairs while pulling on her jacket.

"Would one of you guys mind helping us with our bags?"Henley asks as we are all handcuffed and led out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It took two hours for someone to come and talk to me.

A blonde woman in her early thirties, wearing a gray pants suit, and a guy in his late thirties with dark hair, and a suit.

"I'm Agent Dylan Rhodes, and this is Alma Dray from Interpol"Suit guy says sitting down across from me, the blonde beside him.

"Are the handcuffs necessary?"I ask holding up my wrists to show I'm handcuffed to the table.

"It's protocol, Miss Green. How'd you do it?"Rhodes asks opening a file in front of him.

"Do what?"I say playing dumb.

"That trick, robbing a bank, that's pretty impressive for a pickpocket,"Rhodes says throwing my mug shot onto the table in front of me.

I was twenty, living in West Virginia, and I needed the cash to get out of West Virginia.

I had just taken twenty dollars from this guys wallet when his lady friend saw me, screamed, the cops came soon after.

The charges were dropped when I figured out that the woman was his mistress, and told him if he dropped the charges I wouldn't tell his wife.

"That was six years, I've moved on. I don't do it anymore,"I say glancing at the picture.

My blonde hair was messy and needed to be washed, I hadn't eaten anything in two days, my clothes were two sizes too big, but what caught my attention was my blue eyes.

They were empty like I didn't care, and at that point, I didn't.

"You haven't changed Fay, you just went to a bigger target"Rhodes says looking through my file some more.

"I didn't rob that bank, Etienne Forcier did, and a couple hundred people will back that up,"I say leaning forward so my arms are resting on the table.

"Just answer me this how does a former foster kid from Indiana get on the big stage in less than a year,"Rhodes says looking up from my file.

"I wasn't always from Indiana. I'm a Vegas kid, grew up here, my Mom worked for a magician named Lionel Shrike, and when he died she moved us back to Indiana, where she was born, but she died in a car accident two years later. That's how I ended up in foster care, no one wanted to take me in"I say telling my sob story, but leaving out what caused the accident.

"Are you trying to get sympathy from me?"Rhodes asks sounding annoyed.

"Depends, is it working,"I say leaning back in my chair.

"Not by a long shot, three million dollars that's a lot of money. You could easily use it to make a new life for yourself, and Jack Wilder"Rhodes says as I look up and stare at him.

Oh, crap.

"What does that have to do with anything,"I ask my voice sounding shaky.

"Rhodes"Dray whispers to Rhodes as if she's trying to get him to stop.

"It has to do with everything. You were both cut from the same cloth in a way, you're both thieves, do the others trust you. Did they trust you around all that money?"Rhodes asks as I look away from him.

"I didn't have a choice, I was just trying to survive, I don't like stealing. You would have done the same thing if you were me"I say looking Rhodes dead in the eye.

I can't place it but I've seen him somewhere before, and for some strange reason I felt safe around him.

"Your right you didn't have any say in what happened to you, this isn't your fault,"Dray says as Rhodes is about to say something.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the guy who arrested me, I didn't do it,"I say uncrossing my legs underneath the table.

"Well, you're going to have to come up with something better than that"Rhodes says closing my file.

"And you're going to need a better security system because yours sucks,"I say holding up my wrists and the handcuffs fall away, hitting the metal table with a clank.

Both Rhodes and Dray look shocked, so I decide to add something else, you know for dramatic effect,"I'm also taking this opportunity to plead the fifth and ask for a lawyer, even though you have absolutely nothing"I say as they both stand up and head for the door.

"Oh, Agent Rhodes one more thing,"I say,crossing my arms over my chest.

He turns to me,"First rule of magic, you always have to be the smartest one in the room, today that wasn't you".

He gives me one last glare before him and Dray exit the room.

A few minutes later another agent comes to tell me I'm free to go.

Not a shock.

As I'm leaving I see that their also letting Jack go to.

"Jack,"I say as he turns and sees me.

"Hey,"Jack says as he walk's towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"How'd it go,"I ask pulling away from him after a minute.

"Fine, they have nothing,"Jack says wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walk towards the front door.

"Oh, I know right, complete waste of time,"I say as we see Henley getting the stuff the took from us when we were arrested from another guy in a suit.

"Hey Henley,"I say as she takes a couple of plastic bags from the suit.

"Oh, hey,"she says as the suit walks away and we get closer to her.

"So nether of you said anything right"Henley asks handing us the bags with our stuff in it.

Mine, my watch, my mom's necklace, my phone, and my earrings.

Jack's, the watch I gave him for his birthday last month, his phone,and his brown leather wallet.

"Of course not,"I say putting one of my earrings back on.

"Well good,that's the last thing we need right now,"Henley says as Danny walks in followed a few minutes later by Merritt.

"Let's get out of here before they change their minds,"Merritt says after we had all of our personals back.

Trussler must have sent cars because when we walk outside there are two black cars waiting for us.

Jack, Henley and I are in one, Danny and Merritt in the other.

Just before I get into the car Agent Rhodes comes over and starts to talk with his boss who was also watching us when Rhodes looks at me, I give him a wave and get into the car.

* * *

**So instead of Lionel Shrike dying thirty years ago, he dies twenty years ago. I just really wanted Fay and Dylan to have a prior connection, and her Mom working for his Dad was the only thing I could think of.**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple hours later we are somewhere over Colorado, on our way to our second show in New Orleans.

"So what do you want to do when this is all over,"Jack asks from the seat across from me.

I look up from the cheesy romance novel I had purchased at the airport to look at him,"What do you mean".

"What do you want out of the rest of your life,"Jack asks as I set the book down on the empty seat beside me.

"I don't know,a little house in a nice neighborhood, you, if I have that, I'll be happy,"I say as Jack smiles.

"That sounds great,"Jack says as I smile.

"Are you going to talk to him?"I ask motioning to Danny, who is sitting near the front of the plane.

"Yeah, when we land,"Jack says as I look at him.

"Jack, if you want a bigger role in the shows, you need to talk to him about it,"I say leaning forward in my seat.

"Why do girls always want to talk,"Jack says sounding annoyed.

"Because guys refuse to,"I say as Danny gets up and starts to walk towards us,"Now's your shot".

As Danny passes our seats, Jack stands up and gets his attention,"Hey Danny, can I talk to you about my role in the show real quick".

"Yeah sure,"Danny says not really noticing Jack as he keeps going.

"And that's why guys don't talk,"Jack says as he stands up and follows Danny to where the others were sitting.

For no real reason besides pure boredom, I follow him and lean against the wall next to Jack.

"Um, we've got a show to prepare for,"Danny says interrupting Merritt and Henley's conversation.

"Oh do we now,"Merritt says standing up as if to confront Danny.

Danny backs up a little, and while waving his hands says,"No, no, your not going to do that thing to me".

"What thing, I'm just looking at you,"Merritt says as I try to hide a smile.

Merritt and Danny have been having this little war on all year, believe it or not, this isn't the worst of it.

"I've been watching you for a year, I know all your little tricks,"Danny says as Jack and I share a look that means what is he doing.

"Is that what you think they are, tricks"Merritt says sounding a little offended.

"Yes, it's gimmicks, it's Barnum statements, it's reading the eyes, body language, I get it,"Danny says as Merritt glares at him.

"If it's so easy why don't you do, Henley,"Merritt says pretending to look around the cabin before his eyes land on Henley.

"Yeah Danny, do me,"Henley says but looks so embarrassed after realizes what she just said.

"No to easy, I'll do Fay,"Danny says as he turns to me, and Jack looks to Danny with a strange look on his face.

"Excuse me, that's my girlfriend,"Jack says as Henley and I smile.

"That's not what I mean, Jack,"Danny says as Jack reluctantly nods.

"That's also too easy. All Fay thinks about is Shoes, Caffeine, and Jack,"Merritt says as everyone nods.

"Hey,"I say as everyone nods to me.

"Okay, you don't think about caffeine that much"Merritt says as everyone smiles.

"That's not why I'm heying you,"I say.

"Just stop sweetie,"Jack says as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest.

"Fine do Jasmine"I say motioning to Art's wife who was watching our interaction from her seat.

"No, do me,"Arthur says suddenly.

"Alright,"Danny says as he goes and sits in the seat across from Art.

"This'll be good"Jack whispers to me as we watch Danny and Art.

"So Art you were a tough kid, you had a dog, a real brutish breed, I want to say, Ben the bulldog,"Danny says even though based on the look on Art's face, he was failing miserably.

"Actually, I was a prissy tot, and I had a fluffy white cat called Snuffles"Art says as everyone else in the cabin starts to laugh."

"I got it, can I try one,I can do way better than that"Jack says still smiling.

"Yeah Danny, no offense,but that was pretty bad, Jack could definitely do better,"I say as Danny glares at me.

"Come on one more try,"Danny says as we relent,"Let's do had an uncle on your mother's side, he had a real masculine name, kind of salted the earth, a real stick it to you, he was kind of, Paul it's Paul. Okay, you know what, I got nothing".

"You were close,"Art says as Danny looks at him shocked.

"Was I?"Danny says still surprised.

"Yes, my uncle's name was Cushman Armatich"Art says laughing.

"Really, Snuffles and Cushman Armatich, that was your childhood,"Danny says smiling.

"Well, I certainly hope tonight's show is better than this"Art says,smirking.

"Oh, it will be"I whisper to Jack as we go back to our seats.


	7. Chapter 7

We were all getting ready for the show when we get a visitor.

Thaddeus Bradley.

Before he showed up, Merritt and Henley were sitting on the couch, he was trying to convince her to say her dirtiest sex moment, Danny was staring at them, pretending like he wasn't, and Jack and I were just enjoying the show when he came in.

Didn't knock, just barges in.

"Pardon the intrusion,"Thaddeus says as we all stop what we're doing and look at him.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck tonight".

"What so you can try and expose us later on your little website,"Jack asks as Thaddeus nods.

"And on demand,"Thaddeus says as Henley chuckles.

"That's not going to happen,"She says.

"Oh no. Operating on a special plane because of the Eye"Thaddeus asks as we all look at each other confused.

Thaddeus continues, "I heard it's a lovely place. Lots of star shine and moonbeams. Make any magician's wish come true. You've come a long way, much further than anyone would have expected of a bunch of wanna be's and has beens".

It's at this point that Merritt jumps up from the couch and stands up, "If by has been you're referring to me, I just wanna say I'm flattered because I've always considered myself a never was. Do you mind if I do a quick read on you"?

"By all means,"Thaddeus says as Merritt nods.

"Okay, I'm picturing a little boy. He wants to be a great magician someday, and though he's good, he's not quite good enough. So he ends up at the bottom of the entertainment food chain, feeding off of those who have the talent that he never did. Tell me,am I getting close"Merritt says.

Before Thaddeus could say anything, Danny stands up from his chair and walks so he's beside Merritt, "Wait, before you go I'm working on something new. Do you have a second"?

Thaddeus doesn't reply but Danny takes out his deck of cards anyway, Henley walks up beside him, holding the rabbit I'd named Hopper.

"Okay name a card,"Danny says as Thaddeus thinks.

"King of hearts,"He says.

"Knew it,"Merritt says as Jack and I get up from where we were sitting and stand beside him.

Danny snaps his fingers and we all look to the deck of cards, but nothing happens.

After he blows on them, Thaddeus smiles and says, "It's up your left sleeve".

"Is it,"Danny says surprised, he pulls the sleeve away from his wrist and looks, we all pretend to look, but no card.

"No. No, I don't see it up there. You know, why don't you check your unnecessary velveteen pocket there"Danny says pointing to the pocket of Thaddeus's suit jacket.

He looks, and pulls out a card I know says Suck it.

"Anyway, thank you so much for coming by, but this is kind of a talent only area, so,"Danny says.

"Have a good show,"Thaddeus says as he throws the card on the ground and turns to leave, and I finally work up the courage.

"Mr. Bradley, before you go,"I say as he turns back around, and I clock him.

I've never punched anyone before, but I have never wanted to hit someone more than I've wanted to hit him and I've been holding that in for years.

Jack grabs my arm so I don't hit him again, I wasn't planning too, once was all my hand could take.

Everyone looks at me shocked, except for Thaddeus, he's holding his cheek not looking surprised at all like he expected me to do it.

"That was for my mom. Now get out"I say as Thaddeus nods.

"You've got a mean right hook on you for such a little girl,"Thaddeus says as I nod.

"Yeah well I've been saving that for you in mind,"I say as he nods.

"Break a leg,"Thaddeus says as he turns to leave.

"Hey you break something too,"Merritt says as Thaddeus finally leaves.

We're all quiet for a minute before Henley turns to me and says, "Fay why did you hit him".

"Trust me, he had it coming,"I say as I flex my hand, trying to see if I'd broken anything, I don't think I did, it just hurt, a lot.

"Well I believe that, but what did he do to your Mom,"Merritt says still confused.

"I'll be right back,"I say as I leave the room as fast as I can.

I walk down the hallway, I'm aware someone is following me, probably Jack, but I don't turn around.

I exit through the stage door leading to the alley.

I lean up against the building and pull off the fingerless black glove I'd been wearing on my right hand.

My knuckles were bruised, which is probably why my hand hurt so much.

"Damn it,"I say as Jack comes out the stage door.

"You okay"Jack asks as I nod.

"Then do you want to talk about what just happened".

"She was in love with him,"I say as Jack looks at me confused.

"With Bradley,"He asks,but I shake my head.

"No, with Lionel Shrike,"I say.

"The magician, the famous one"Jack as I nod.

"Yeah. She was his assistant. It's a cliche I know, but she loved him, and he loved her. I thought we were going to be a family , me , my mom , Lionel , and his son. We were going to be a family. Then Thaddeus Bradley ruined it"I say as I kick a stone down the alley.

"When he exposed his trick,"Jack says as I again nod.

"Yeah, Lionel tried to rebuild himself after that, he did something stupid and he died. My mom had no choice but to move us back to Indiana. She drank to cope with happened. She died driving drunk on a major highway. No family member wanted to take me in, so I got sent to foster care. You know the rest. Thaddeus Bradley ruined my life, he killed my mom and the only father I ever knew. He should have gotten worse than a punch"I say, just now realizing I was crying.

"Yeah, he should of,"Jack says as he walks towards me and pulls me into a hug.

I grip onto his jacket as I cry.

"It's okay, it's okay,"Jack says as he holds me tight.

I grip tighter, and within a few minutes, I felt a lot better.

"Are you okay?"Jack asks after we finally pull apart.

"Yeah, yeah I think so,"I say as Jack wipes the remaining tears off my cheek.

"You know if you don't feel like you can do the show, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if you sat this one out,"Jack says.

I immediately shake my head no.

"No, I can do it".

"Are you sure?"Jack asks as I nod again.

"Yeah, it was just a shock seeing him.

"I'm fine I promise,"I say as Jack nods.

"Alright, then let's go. We still got a show to do"Jack says as I smile.

"Yeah I guess we do,"I say.

Jack turns to go back inside but I grab onto his hand.

"Jack, thank you".

Jack turns back to me confused and asks, "For what".

"For everything,"I say as Jack takes both of my hands in his.

"I would do anything for you, you know that,"Jack says as I nod.

"I do,"I say.

Jack takes my hand that I'd used to punch Bradley and he kisses the bruises.

"We really should go back inside before that vein in Danny's head finally explodes,"Jack says as I laugh.

"Yeah, that would only be sort of funny"I snicker.

"Come on,"Jack says as he takes my hand again and leads me back inside.


End file.
